Tyson Hui Guo Rou
Tyson Hui Guo Rou (タイソン＝ホイコーロ, Taison Hoikōro) is the Sixth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's fourth wife, Katrono.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Tyson is a plump woman with a large head, a round face, and straight long black hair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 She has dark, upturned eyes, long eyelashes, and she has an oval spot above each eyebrow. Personality Tyson enjoys being surrounded by handsome men and selected her bodyguards using that criterion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 She is also extremely possessive of them, refusing to let the Hunter Association screen them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 While she likes being pampered by her bodyguards, she is very feminine and blushes when they call her "cute". She appears to genuinely cherish them, as seen when she threw Giuliano a surprise party because they would not get to celebrate his birthday before his contract expired.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 She believes that her teachings based on love can change the world,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 and, despite being involved in a succession war, she opposes violent action. Plot Succession Contest arc Tyson hires Izunavi as her personal bodyguard during the voyage to the Dark Continent. She participates to the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition and boards the ship, thinking she could win the Succession War while giggling to herself. She then takes part in the formal event with her family and other important guests. Like the rest of her family, she resides in the 1st deck of the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Shortly afterward, her Guardian Spirit Beast becomes active and its spawn ventures into Prince Woble's quarters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Tyson then hears Kurapika's announcement and learns of the existence of Guardian Spirit Beasts. She deduces they were granted to the Princes via the Seed Urn Ceremony and that her siblings must possess them too. She then wonders if hers looks like an angel, and is elated to hear when Izunavi replies they look like fairies and believes that her "fairies" are filling the ship with love. Tyson offers Izunavi and another bodyguard copies of her book, the "Book of Tyson", which she believes to be capable of bringing about world peace. As she dances off with another bodyguard, Izunavi reads the first chapter of the bible and is instantly disgusted by it. Tyson does not send any of her Royal Bodyguards to study Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 That night, she asks Izunavi and Giuliano if they have read her book and whether their hearts are being changed. The latter lies, praising the book, whereas Izunavi admits he has not read it yet. Tyson forgives him, stating everyone does things at a different pace. She then guarantees her teachings will awaken a hidden power in the two.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The following morning, she preaches to her employees that love will always prevail, citing verses from her book that a bodyguard recognizes as being from a famous singer. While her Guardian Spirit Beast spawns more Eye-wogs, she leads her employees in a series of exercises.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 On the day of the banquet, Tyson has all her bodyguards prepare performances, with her personal army singing a cappella and the two Hunters in her employ a rock performance, both of which leave her delighted. Later she is briefly transfixed by Melody's flute.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 On the 10th day of the voyage, Tyson organizes a surprise party for Giuliano and prepares the cake herself. When he states it is not his birthday, she replies that they will not get the chance to celebrate it before his contract ends. He is moved by her gesture so she orders him to smile, and to state, her cake is delicious even if the ingredients are not in the correct ratio. Tyson's Employees Abilities & Powers As a prince of Kakin, Tyson holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the elder princes. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of her siblings, Tyson received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it, nor can she see it. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Quotes * "My fairies will fill this ship with love...♥" * (To Izunavi and Giuliano) "There will be true world peace when all of humanity becomes my disciples!!" * (To Izunavi and Giuliano) "I guarantee that you have something special inside you. My book will send you to the next stage!!" Trivia * Her in-universe or alternate name, as seen on the "Book of Tyson" cover, seems to be "Taithon". * Tyson's smaller Nen beasts resemble the ''Pokémon'' species Unown. * Her Guardian Spirit Beast has been compared to a Spirit Bomb for its supposed power. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Tyson Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers